Sex Bomb(or not)
by Falazure
Summary: Nick thinks he's good at this whole sex-thing, Ellis begs to differ.


Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.

This short silly thing was written because my brain wouldn't stop being amused by the idea of Nick thinking that he's totally amazing at sex, when he's actually really bad at it. I like to poke fun at him, what can I say?

Un-betad so any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Nick let out a breath as he settled onto his back, his heart still pounding in his chest as he sunk against the sheets beneath him. He could feel his eyes shutting as he slipped into a light doze and didn't bother trying to stop himself from drifting off.

" Is that it?" Nick's eyes snapped open at that and he glanced at Ellis who was sat up next to him. His expression pulled in an interesting mix of mild annoyance and disappointment.

" Is what it?" Nick scratched at his lower abdomen and noticed that Ellis's eyes seemed to narrow somewhat at the motion.

Ellis just gestured between them, their undressed state and raised an eyebrow, as if he expected Nick to infer his meaning from that alone. It was a good thing that Nick was getting pretty fluent in non-verbal Ellis communication. " What you didn't like the sex?" His only response was a sarcastic snort.

" If you can even call _that_ sex." Nick raised himself to his elbows, a frown settling across his features.

" Hey-" Ellis cut him off before he could begin.

" I mean with all your braggin' I thought that you'd be pretty good at it and all, not that I'm especially picky. But I wasn't expecting you to be that _bad_." Nick's mouth flapped for a moment, caught off guard both by the tone and dig at his prowess.

" Well it can't have been so terrible because I seem to recall that there was a lot of noise on your part." Nick raised himself onto his palms and watched as Ellis levelled him with an unimpressed glare.

" Man not all those noises were good 'cause you went at it so quick. Then when it started feelin' nice you stopped, flopped on your back and started snorin'." Nick shifted where he sat.

" I figured you had finished." Ellis stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

" I'm still hard man!" And yeah okay Nick could see that as Ellis gestured down at his own cock. " I mean hell, do you always just stick your dick in and go until you're done?"

" Pretty much, yeah." That got a sigh as Ellis slapped a hand so hard on his face that it made Nick wince.

An awkward silence filled the room and for a moment Nick contemplated whether he could sneak out without Ellis noticing. He'd almost started to slip off the bed when he saw that Ellis's shoulders were shaking. Confused Nick opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Ellis burst out laughing and proceeded flop back onto the bed beside him.

After a few minutes Ellis calmed down enough to stop giggling but retained the large, bright smile on his face. Nick just stared at him and raised an eyebrow as if expecting an explanation for Ellis's sudden mirth. Ellis only shook his head and let out a chuckle.

" Sorry man, but you've been makin' 'virgin hillbilly' cracks at me for months when it turns out that you are _much_ worse at this than me." Nick spluttered indignantly at that.

" Yeah? Well you're the first person to complain, so maybe your expectations are too high." Nick prodded Ellis on his thigh as he sank back down to his elbows, Ellis laughed at him again.

" Nah man, I just know how to treat someone I'm sleepin' with right." Ellis's tone may have been chiding but the expression on his face was nothing but fond. A warm feeling, that Nick didn't want to examine too closely, swelled in his chest.

" Is that so?" Nick grunted in surprise as Ellis pushed him back against the bed, rolling on top of him and pressing their bodies together. Ellis stared down at him with a positively _devious_ expression on his face. Nick's previous irritation at his wounded pride starting to melt away.

" Yeah, it is." Nick's hands skimmed down Ellis's sides as his legs were nudged apart, Ellis settling between them. Ellis brushed his mouth against Nick's in a soft, light tease. " And since you don't seem convinced how about I give you a _personal_ demonstration?"

Nick's only response was to pull Ellis's mouth against his own.


End file.
